Why my Diary?
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: Amu walks in on Ikuto reading her diary, anger breaks loose, secrets are revealed, and dads faint at the sight of kissing. i DO NOT own. :


Amu: Poor XoxILoveYouxoX… shes sick.

Ikuto: So what your saying is… were alone? :)

Amu: Oh God, why'd she have to get sick?

Ikuto: Kukai must be taking care of her…

Amu: ^^ Okay! XoxILoveYouxoX doesn't own Shugo chara! Or the characters! Thank you! And Happy Early Thanksgiving!

AMUTO!

He sat there with fear in his eyes. They were looking at the young pinkett who stood in the doorway. Who was obviously pissed. Her gaze fell from Ikuto to the book he was reading.

Or what she would like to call:

Her Diary.

She turned red from anger and walked over.

"**IKUTO…"**

He hesitated to answer but quickly stood up when he saw her reach for her bat.

"A-Amu-koi, I didn't think you were going to be home for a while… When did you get back?"

"Don't call me KOI. AND WHY ARE YOU READNIG MY DIARY?" she asked picking up the bat and very quickly walking closer to him.

Suddenly Ikuto becomes angry.

"AMU! BUT I READ THAT YOU LIKE SOME BOY NAMED "IT"! WHO IS HE?" he asked shouting.

Amu blushed and became very quiet. She heard Ikuto mutter an "Ill kill him."

Suddenly Ami burst into the room.

"Amu! Where are da wittle people?" she asked with excitement.

Ikuto smiled,"AMI! YOU WONT LEAVE ME! Right?" he asked, using his best puppy dog face.

Ami smiled,"Of course not! Your onee-chans boyfriend! When we pway house you're my daddy! Why would I weave you?"

"Ahem," coughed Amu, "Ami, will you let _mommy _and _daddy _talk alone?"

"Wea, but can I pway with da wittle people?"

"Sure."

"WAY!" shouted Ami running out of the room.

As soon as she shut the door Amu faced Ikuto and blushed.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi…" she muttered.

"Um, yeah…" said Ikuto, "That's my name."

"Um… IT. Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

Soon Ikuto caught on, he blushed and looked away.

"…so…you don't accept my feelings?"

Ikuto looked back at her and held her hand.

"Its not that…"

"So, you just want to be friends even though all you do is tease and flirt with me constantly?"

"No, I love you. But considering my age…I could go to jail just for being seen hugging you."

"Why?"

"Idk, stupid rules."

Amu looked down.

"Are you making all this up?"

"No."

"Than…" she looked up at him. "Kiss me."

Ikuto smiled and walked towards her. He took her hands in his and leaned closer, resting his forehead on hers.

"You sure?"

"Yes, im positive!"

"Negative?"

"Nope!"

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist closing the distance between them. He looked into her eyes one last time and placed his lips on hers. Her eyes closed and she let her hands rest on his chest. They broke apart for air and looked at each other, him smiling, her blushing.

"I love you Amu."

"Oh I already knew anyway. I read it out of your diary." She smirked and walked away to her bed victorious.

H smirked too, following her to the bed. Hopefully they would have a make out session and her parents wouldn't walk in on it.

He pounced on her, kissing her neck, forehead, cheek, chin, all the way to her lips. This time the kiss was hot and passionate. His hand went to her hair and pulled her closer. Her arms went around his neck and moaned as his tongue dug into her mouth. It licked and explored every part of her mouth, inside and out.

Than what Ikuto hoped wouldn't happen happened.

They never heard the door open. And Amu's dad watched as his daughter decided to take over and shove her tongue in Ikuto's throat. He stood there for a minute or so watching before he fainted.

Ikuto heard the thump on the ground and looked only to see Amu's dad on the ground.

He laughed a bit and he and Amu dragged her dad down the stairs to the kitchen. She had some explaining to do after her father woke up.

Me: Oh… where am I?

Amu: I CANT DEAL WITH IKUTO! PLEASE! I KNOW YOUR SICK! BUT PLEASE COME BACK!

Me: Im already here idiot.

Ikuto: xD

Amu: Please, I cant! HE LEFT MARKS ON MY NECK! PLASE XOXILOVEYOUXOX!

Ikuto: *grabs amu' s arm* come Amu, we have unfinished business. *takes her to closet*

Amu: No, no, no , not again! Please Ikuto!

*voice fades off*

Me… Where am I again?


End file.
